


There Are No Chocolates in Space

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Valentine's Day!, I'm Not Ashamed, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sex Pollen, Valentine's Day, or lazy, sort of?????, water with lube-like properties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: There is a depressing lack of chocolates in space. But that's ok. Lance can work with that. Even when they land on a planet that looks like cupid barfed all over it. Even when the food they serve makes Lance's stomach twist in a very thrilling, hot kind of way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I was trying to post this in time for Valentine's, but ao3's been having some database issues.... oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I gotta go to sleep guys, lol... I've been up since the day before yesterday.
> 
> Homework, man... Homework... It will kill me one of these days.
> 
> Edit: Aaaaaaaaah, how come no one told me the summary was randomly in the middle of the fic? XDDDDD Oh gosh.... That's what I get for not proof-reading, lol

Lance was positively giddy. He loved any and all kinds of holidays and though he didn't have anyone in particular to celebrate Valentine's Day with, or of even knowing if it really _was_ Valentine's Day already. Honestly? They all just needed a break. They all needed something fun to take their minds off of everything and let loose for a little while.

And this is how the early morning found him, wiping the sweat from his brow and getting some of the 'dough' smudged across his forehead as he admired his handiwork. He may not have been as genius in the kitchen as Hunk, but he did well enough with baking, having often snuck into the kitchen to help out his aunt and grandma with the hopes of getting a little treat ahead of everyone else.

The 'cookies' were bright, bright, _bright_ pink. Fluorescent almost in how intense the colour was, with his loopy text in pale blue outlining his -admittedly- expansive knowledge of dorky pickup lines. The cookies looked absolutely garish. But they tasted good... Sweet, with a hint of chocolate flavour, which he wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed that one. He hummed as he worked -one of the many Spanish love songs that his eldest sister adored-, pulling out another batch of cookies from the Altean equivalent of an oven.

He got the first hint that someone was awake when he heard confused shuffling from the dining room, just outside the kitchen.

"What is all this?"

Keith scratched at the back of his head as he took in the scattered red and pink flowers over the table, the way the chairs were decorated with an assortment of fabric in varying shades of red. Pidge was right behind him, her hair standing up in all crazy directions from where she'd slept tucked against Green's paw that night. She went straight to the table, poking at the flowers, trying to figure out where the heck they had come from, when Shiro walked in not far behind them, dressed and ready to train after he got a bite to eat.

He and Keith looked at each other, Keith shaking his head with a helpless, little shrug at Shiro's confused expression.

"Oh! Is it Valentine's already?" Hunk wondered as he shuffled in as well, Allura and Coran behind him.

"Valentine's?" Allura tilted her head. That was some kind of an earthling thing, yes?

"Yep!" Lance called out from the kitchen, before strolling out, the tray of cookies piled _high_ with the sweet treats.

"I found a bunch of dorky rom-coms in Pidge's movie files, so we can have a movie night... day."

Allura was still looking quite perplexed, while Hunk and Pidge were the first to go for the cookies.

" 'You must be Jelly, cause jam don't shake like that'... Really Lance?" Hunk groaned.

"Wow... These are good." Pidge blinked.

Lance scoffed at them, but ignored Hunk's judgy tone. His pickup lines were amazing.

"Well jeez, don't be /that/ surprised. I know my way around the kitchen." He sniffed as he watched the other four gather around his tray of cookies as well.

"Yeah, they're not bad."

"Hey...!" 

Ugh, Keith always had to do this.

"They're really good, Lance."

Lance paused, looking from Keith to Shiro, his cheeks tinting at the smile the man was giving him.

Ok, so maybe he didn't do this entirely... strictly for the _whole_ team... Maybe he had a little crush... Maybe...

"What is this 'Valentine's'?" Allura asked, still curious.

"Why, it's an earth holiday of love and lovers, Princess. Though I'm sure when we get to earth, it'll be changed to a holiday celebrating everyone's love for you." Lance grinned broadly, making finger guns at Allura to a chorus of groans around the table.

Allura tried to cover up her delicate flush behind a roll of eyes, but Lance had already seen it. Score!

\------

They did not get to watch the movies that Lance picked out though. 

Alarms blared to life as they stumbled across a Galra warship and had to rush to suit up.

Thankfully, it seemed that the Galra had been just as surprised by them as they were by the Galra. Neither party had expected to come across each other in this quadrant of space.

But Galra warship destroyed, the Galra mining operation disabled and Galra forces run off from the planet, Team Voltron got themselves new allies in the battle against Voltron.

Lance nearly died of happiness when he got out of his lion and properly looked around to appreciate the planet they had saved.

The area they landed on appeared to be one of the many islands peppering the planet-wide ocean, cliff faces forming small, natural pools of mineral-rich water that the people of the planet carved steps out of the cliff face to get to. And not only was the planet 98% water... Oh no... That was not the only thing that had Lance excited.

The rocks on this planet were the most delicate shade of pink, interwoven with varying other shades as the mineral content changed throughout. Some of the lines even appeared dark red. This in turn made the water appear pink. Even the ocean, as far as Lance could see was swirling with glittering pinks as the setting sun cast a delicate orange glow along the waves.

"Thank you, Paladins of Voltron." Councillor Grednak clasped each of their hands in thanks. The people of Halluxia were short and stout, reminding Lance of a cross between a pig and a bat with their funny, floppy ears and pink colouring paired with bat-like wings and a stout, little tail.

"Please... Stay the night with us. We'll be honoured to have you be our guests for the festivities."

\------

It only took a little bit of cajoling to get Allura to agree. 

But soon enough found the Paladins eating, drinking and laughing with the locals. Their food was generally sweet in taste with a hint of spicy here and there. The entertainment was what looked like some kind of a series of comedy sketches, followed by the whole tables of Halluxians singing in this warbly tone and doing a funny wiggle-wave.

Lance leaned back on his hands, sighing happily, his belly so full of the delicious food.

"Oof... I feel like ate a horse."

"You look like you ate a horse." Keith commented beside him.

"Are you calling me fat?" Lance pouted, feeling so good and happy, there was no real bite, or challenge to his words. He leaned against Keith a little, feeling a little too warm under the collar, feeling a little dazed even, but in a pleasant kind of way. He tacked it onto simply being tired after the fight and now with a belly full of food, he was so ready for a nap.

He wasn't even fully aware that he was leaning against /Keith/ of all people, until the shoulder under his head shifted and Keith made a weird noise.

"Err... You ok?" He actually sounded concerned, which made Lance pop up and shake his head.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm good." He yawned. "Just tired." He laughed it off. 

"Say, I'm gonna go check out those pools. Those have been calling my name since we landed." He said, getting up from where they were all sitting on the pillows at the low table.

"Please, enjoy yourself. Kell will show you to the best ones." Councillor Grednak gestured and a slightly taller Halluxian got up to show Lance to the pools.

He chatted with the Halluxian on the way to the pools while Shiro's eyes bore into his back, his brow furrowed in concern.

\------

The pools were delightful. The water felt so... strangely smooth and slick at the same time. It was definitely a little thicker than what he was used to, but it was also really warm and smelled divine from all the minerals.

Lance stretched against the smooth rock edge of the pool, watching the sun slowly set with hooded eyes. This was so nice. Why couldn't more planets they landed on be this nice? He thought as he shifted, squirmed a little in the shallow pool.

His whole body still felt so warm and there was this niggling itch, low in the pit of his stomach. Idly, unthinkingly he scratched his nails gently down the flat of his chest and stomach, sighing softly as the slow, soothing motions sent delightful shivers through him. He steadily let his whole hand splay across the planes of his body, imagination sparking with vague sensations, wants, blurred images of a less innocent nature.

He groaned when his fingers bumped against his already fully hard cock, surprising him. He hadn't even realized he was this horny... But hey, a guy had needs and with everything that's been happening lately, he didn't even have much time for some personal R&R. He just teased himself at first, running his fingertips along his length, biting at his lip as the slick, more viscous water only lent itself to this activity. And perhaps he shouldn't be doing this here exactly... But he was so relaxed and horny, and warm, and he was feeling so, so good...

He made his decision with no hesitation.

He hooked his knee over the edge of the pool, spreading himself open as he ran his free hand down, tracing fingers along the line where hip met thigh and further still, past the soft balls to where his hole was aching for attention as well. Lance tilted his head back against the lip of the pool, moaning softly as he circled his hole with his fingers while he stroked his cock with the other hand, loose and slow and so, so good.

"Lance?"

The choked gasp had him jump to try and cover himself with his hands, staring wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights at his fellow Paladin, a bright, red flush spreading across his cheeks. And his damned erection wasn't flagging... Oh no... If anything, his body was even more interested in this new development, skin feeling tight, buzzing with the need to be touched, carressed, man-handled.

Shiro is staring at him, dressed the same way Lance had been when he'd been brought to the pool, in an almost sheer robe that dragged a little behind him, though with how broad Shiro was, it just lightly brushed the ground. A towel was thrown over his arm and he was just there... Staring at Lance, a bright flush covering his cheeks as his eyes roam over Lance's body.

Oh god, what Lance wouldn't give to have more than just Shiro's eyes roaming all over his...

"Hi Shiro..." He has to clear his throat when at first his voice come out a little too high-pitched, a little too reedy and strained. "Umm... What brings you here?" Oh god, it's such a stupid question, but Lance needs to find a distraction. A distraction that's as much for Shiro as it is from himself and how hot he feels under his skin, how Shiro's presence does things to him and his gaze makes him want to lay back and spread himself open, to let Shiro look his fill. Wow... He must have been more pent up than he realized.

Shiro just kind of raised the towel he had around his arm, his mouth working a bit, but no words came out.

If Lance didn't know any better, he'd think that he was the one to leave Shiro speechless... And not what he was _doing_. Shiro was probably embarrassed by him, maybe a little for him, because the man was empathetic like that. He probably couldn't believe that Lance would be doing something so lewd just out in the open like this, where anyone -their hosts, their fellow Paladins...- could walk in on him. Shiro was walking down the steps towards him.

Wait, hold up.

"Shiro?" Lance squeaked when Shiro dropped the towel beside his and slid off the scrap of fabric that really didn't hide all that much in the first place. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...

Lance couldn't do anything except stare. He had always admired Shiro... On so many levels. The man was Adonis incarnate and Lance would hear no word of dissent on that. And as his eyes trailed down -he couldn't help it!- he nearly choked on his own breath.

Shiro was half-hard. And big. Oh god, he'd imagine sooooo many times what Shiro's cock might looks like, how it would feel, taste... Even his wildest fantasies didn't do the man justice.

Hell, he hadn't even realized when he had let his hands fall from where he'd been holding them in his attempt to cover himself. When he'd leaned forward a little to get a better look at Shiro. And Shiro was wading into the pool towards him, getting down onto his knees between Lance's legs, hot and heavy hands pushing his pliant knees open further to make more space for himself, closer to Lance.

If Lance had been sane, he would have been incredibly embarrassed by the needy, desperate sound that left his lips when Shiro pressed his body all along his, pushing him back into the pool, trailing his lips up the length of Lance's neck.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's back, exploring the strong muscles coiling under the man's skin, tracing the dents left on him over the years spent fighting the Galra, all the gnarled scars, small and large alike. He moaned, hot and wanting when Shiro's lips found his, brushing them lightly together, exploring, breathing Lance in, before Shiro wasted no time in getting his first taste of Lance. Shiro's tongue easily pressed past Lance's lips, finding his tongue and curling around it, flicking against the roof of his mouth and taking, taking, taking.

Lance was sure he was going to be devoured. And he didn't mind the least bit.

He arched with a long moan, his hips bucking up against Shiro's rapidly hardening cock, when he felt thick, calloused fingers against the hole he'd been wanting to play with earlier. He raised his legs, hooking his ankles at the small of Shiro's back, exhaling a shaky sigh as Shiro teased his fingers over his puckered entrance, the consistency of the pool's water making the glide unbearably cruel. Lance whined, rocking his hips down against those fingers, pressing his nails into Shiro's shoulders when the man chuckled, his breath hot and voice low and husky against the shell of Lance's ear.

And then Shiro was pressing a finger inside him, groaning at how tight and hot Lance was, yet yielding and soft.

Lance felt like he would shake apart at any moment, needing this so very much, right now, please, more.

Shiro tested a second finger against the rim of his pucker, sucking in a sharp breath when Lance gave easily around him, as if he'd already stretched himself earlier. He didn't. They should probably be a bit more concerned, but... Later.

Lance just needed Shiro to fuck him. Like yesterday.

"Please, please, please..." The words fell from his lips like a mantra as his hips rocked back onto Shiro's fingers, taking them in deeper, until Shiro got the hint and started to thrust his fingers inside Lance, growling at the way Lance keened and trembled under him.

Shiro scissored his fingers inside him, driving them in as deep as they would go, then curled them up until Lance's body bent in a perfect arch, his wet skin sliding so good against Shiro's. Shiro used his free hand to stroke up the taut line of Lance's body, groaning in tandem with Lance when his palm and fingers brushed over the young man's pert, little nipples. He pinched the nub between his fingers, watching Lance's whole body spasm under him, a little precum leaking from the tip of his erect cock, so dark and rock hard for him.

Shiro slipped a third finger inside Lance with frightening ease, moaning weakly as his own cock stiffened painfully, so eager to be buried inside the gorgeous boy under him.

"Lance... Look at me." He commanded, his voice rough as he shifted between Lance's legs, gripping his cock in his hand, rubbing the soft, squishy head over the young man's puckered hole, groaning when even the lightest push had Lance opening up to him so beautifully.

Lance rolled his head to gaze side-long at Shiro, eyes hooded, skin shiny with sweat and flushed with want.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Lance whimpered at that, running his nails up through the short, sheared hair at the base of Shiro's skull.

"Yesyesyesyesyes..." Lance babbled, pressing his heels into Shiro's ass to get him moving already.

Shiro hissed when the heels digging into his ass forced the head of his cock past the ring of muscle, his hips jerking forward as his cock was enveloped by tight, slick heat. He wasted no time in pulling back and bucking his cock inside Lance more firmly, burying himself to the hilt inside the boy.

God, the sounds Lance was making...

Lips pressed to neck, feeling out the racing pulse, listening to the assortment of moans and whimpers, keening cries and deep groans that left Lance's lips as Shiro fucked into him with short, quick thrusts. Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around Lance, holding him close with one arm around his beck and another around his waist. He nuzzled against the shell of Lance's ear as the other held onto him just as tightly, nails leaving red lines along his back and shoulders as he pulled almost all of the way out and thrust in hard.

Lance choked on a moan, each breath punctuated with a gasp when Shiro changed the pace, slowly pulling his cock out, letting Lance feel all of him, everything, before he would thrust in fast and hard, punctuated with a hard, little grind of his hips at the end, rubbing his cock up against Lance's prostate.

The rhythm was odd, driving Lance quickly to the edge and then just keeping him there as he tried to get Shiro to start moving more evenly with his legs wrapped around the man's waist.

But Shiro only growled against his ear and silenced his pleas with his lips, eating up all of Lance's high, little whimpers and shaky moans.

Lance wasn't sure how long Shiro kept this pace up for, only that he felt like he would burst at any second, his hips trying to buck back onto Shiro's cock, but held still with Shiro's arm around his waist. Each thrust had Lance's cock drag and smear more precum against Shiro's abs, his cock bumping up over the ridges of muscle, driving Lance wild.

And then Shiro was fucking him. Mercilessly fast and hard, leaving Lance unable to catch his breath as he clawed at the man's arms, his shoulders, his toes curling as he writhed in Shiro's hold.

"Fuck... Lance..." Shiro panted, sounding just as affected as Lance felt. 

He could feel Shiro throbbing inside him, his hips stuttering as Shiro neared climax.

That and the lips, pressed hard and hungry to his, did it for Lance.

He came with Shiro's cock stabbing with wild abandon at his prostate and Shiro's teeth nipping at his tongue, his lips and down to his neck where those teeth clamped down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

The sound Lance made was on a wisp of a breath, his body arching, feeling hot and amazing and good and more and too much. His eyes shattered closed as Shiro thrust inside him a few more times, the man's own hips stuttering, before he he tensed above Lance and hot, thick cum gushed inside him. And god, Shiro had a lot to give.

Lance shivered, breath finally returning to him as he panted in the aftermath, hands trailing soothing touches along the marks his nails had left behind, moaning soft and spent and satisfied as Shiro's hips continued to roll and grind slowly, leisurely against him.

They kissed.

Slow, hot, and heavy with satisfaction and a lazy sort of want. 

Lance groaned quietly against Shiro's lips, sighing when Shiro pressed his tongue back deep inside his mouth when he pulled his hips back, his cock sliding free of Lance's well-fucked hole.

"Happy Valentine's." Lance chuckled, breathless and more than a little dazed, moaning happily when Shiro just kissed him again and again.

\------

To say that things were a little awkward afterwards was a massive understatement.

No one else knew what exactly had happened when Shiro went to join Lance at the pool, but seeing as they all ate the same food and all felt it's effects, one could make a well-educated guess. Thankfully, it wasn't just Lance and Shiro who were too embarrassed to talk about it, but the rest of the team.

Which Lance was more than fine with. It was hard enough already, seeing his crush every day, knowing what it felt like to have Shiro touch him, kiss him, hold him. To know what he looked like and sounded like when he fucked. To know what he felt like above him, inside him, all around him.

Lance had masturbated a truly shameless amount of times afterwards to the image and sense-memory of what had happened, while it was still all fresh and he could swear he could feel the imprint of Shiro's fingers against his skin.

It was one such night, when he returned to his room after a shower, a robe wrapped around him and a mask on his face that he contemplated flopping back onto his bed and rubbing one out again before going to bed.

However, that plan was aborted when there was a knock at his door.

He stared up at the man that frequented his dreams when he opened the door, thankful for the mask as it covered up his bright red cheeks masterfully.

"Hi... Lance..."

They hadn't spoken since then... Not even once. Unless it was for missions and Shiro was dolling out orders.

"Hi..."

It was so hard to keep looking up into Shiro's eyes. He kept seeing the way Shiro had been looking at him that time. He kept seeing the heat and the desire in his eyes. And what he thought might be affection, but was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

Shiro shifted on his feet in front of him, before bringing forward the arm he'd had hidden behind his back. The blush on his face matched the colour of the flower he was holding out to Lance, all pretty and pink. It smelled lovely.

"What...?"

"Happy Valentine's?"

Oh god, this man...

Lance blinked once... Then again, before his lips cracked in a smile that quickly spread into a grin and split in a laugh. How was this man even real?

He took the flower from Shiro when he'd calmed down a little, grinning like a loon, because... This was real? How was this real? Did this mean Shiro liked him? Oh god, Shiro liked him back.

He looked up from the flower at Shiro again, seeing that same heat and god... That affection he thought he'd imagined, right there in Shiro's eyes as they got closer and then Shiro's lips were on his in the gentlest, most delicate of kisses.

Lance felt like he could melt into the floor with relief, exhaling a deep, happy sigh when Shiro's lips pressed more firmly to his and a hand cupped his cheek, before suddenly Shiro was pulling away. They blinked at each other, the tip of Shiro's nose and his hand white with the mask that Lance completely forgot about, before Lance burst out into giggles, a slow grin spreading across Shiro's lips. 

Happy Valentine's indeed.


End file.
